Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device in which a speaker assembly can be configured without being limited to the size of a casing.
Discussion of the Related Art
As an electronic device, such as TV, a personal computer, a laptop, or a handheld phone, has diverse functions, it is implemented in the form of a multimedia player equipped with complex functions, such as the photographing of photos or moving pictures, the playback of music or moving image files, game, and the reception of broadcasting.
An electronic device may be divided into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal depending on whether it is movable. The mobile terminal may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal depending on whether a user can directly carry the mobile terminal.
In order to support and increase the functions of the electronic device, to improve a structural part and/or software part of the electronic device is being taken into consideration.